


【GGAD】Schatten[联文]

by Qingo, shentu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 21:03:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20841980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qingo/pseuds/Qingo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shentu/pseuds/shentu
Summary: 摄像/自慰/半强迫/羞辱/胁迫大一GGx大三AD





	【GGAD】Schatten[联文]

**Author's Note:**

> 秘密存在阴影中。

出人意料。

呻吟声黏稠得像糖浆，在昏暗的房间里流了一地，短促的尖叫声断断续续，含糊的音节仿佛一块黏了牙的软糖。电脑屏幕淡淡的光点亮男人的面庞和金发，溢出音响的吟声婉转，一具年轻裸露的身体在屏幕中放映展示。

修长的双腿白皙柔嫩，脚腕凸起的骨节被薄薄的白袜包裹，敞开的大腿可见根部透红，被掰开的肉缝还在收缩。

那影片里的美人肩上散着卷曲的红发，羽毛似的睫毛轻轻颤动，一双蓝眼像浑浊的潭水。

金发男人眼角一弯，嘴里露出的尖牙像野兽的獠牙，渴望沾上腥甜味。

＊

放在桌上的手机闪烁，盖勒特收到了一条简讯，钢笔夹在指间旋转一圈。

阿不思： 来图书馆吗？

对盖勒特·格林德沃来说，大好的假期去图书馆学习并不是什么好主意。薯片在牙间发出嘎吱声，笔尖的墨水在纸上晕出圆圈，但如果是和阿不思·邓布利多的话，这或许是个不错的提议，盖勒特想。

他漂亮的大三学长读机械工程，浓密的红发如灼灼的火浪，眉宇间气质温和，蓝眼睛像缀着云朵的天空，第一次见面时可以在眼底看见暗藏的羞怯。

盖勒特的手指在手机上敲打： 你一个人？

他们因为一场机缘巧合被分配到了同一个社团项目，虽说古代文学和机械实在难以搭界，但但文化社和技术社两位社长的恋爱流言传出后，社团联动也不足为奇了。

一个怪事，他们要研究一个巴洛克古堡，名叫“纽蒙迦德”。六人一组，分成文化价值和工艺价值，文三人理三人，盖勒特·格林德沃和阿不思·邓布利多。

阿不思很诚实，他有一双诚实而清亮的眼睛。 还有狗狗和斯卡曼德，你来吗？如果来的话帮我们带奶茶吧。

盖勒特的眉皱了个弧度，最后一句仿佛暴露了本意似的，他先是轻笑一声，再用他惯用的语气戏谑道：全 是理科生？我的作用是带奶茶吗？ 他等待了会儿回应，打湿的薄纸已经被笔尖戳了个洞，盖勒特浑然不知。他盯着屏幕看，希望它亮起。

我们太需要文科生了。 盖勒特能想象到阿不思说这句话的声音，拖动的长音和狡黠的笑容非常可爱，他弯着眼角对自己甜甜地说， 我只是希望你来——

你们喝什么？ 盖勒特沉吟一会儿，他将钢笔扔到笔袋里，翻开的书随手合拢，破旧的老书脆弱地被掀得纸页纷飞。

盖勒特的摩托车停在图书馆门口，手里提着一大袋的奶茶，他的阿不思对柠檬有莫名的执着，连奶茶都要喝柠檬味的。他看见被扎起一个揪的红发垂落在人的脑后，图书馆寂静得只能听见呼吸声，翻动书页的沙沙声仿佛都成了打扰。阿不思身边两个雄性都被盖勒特的双眼选择性忽略，他给自己留了一个在身旁的空位——小圆桌坐了不少人，他恐怕要在男人含着清香的身旁挤一挤，好让自己的肩膀蹭到他的。

阿不思的身上有种浅淡的花香，他自己却浑然不知。

他一见盖勒特来双眼就弯成了月牙，淡红色的嘴唇间露出少许白牙，有一颗最尖的虎牙衬托他温和无害的笑容。阿不思接过奶茶，对盖勒特说了声谢谢，今天他的卫衣领口比平时的衬衫要低些，边上的锁骨可以看见清晰的弧度。他在笔记本电脑上敲打的哒哒声组成一首乐曲，在宁静的自修室陪衬盖勒特叮咚的心跳。

铺开的设计图是要手绘的，几张纸稿上淡淡的铅笔痕迹还残余橡皮擦末，阿不思像个小画家细致入微地用笔尖蹭一小块线条，还颇做作地在边角签上极小的姓名。奶茶开了就有股柠檬清香，阿不思心满意足地嘬了口，浅红的嘴唇就沾了奶茶液。盖勒特的心尖很痒，他想亲亲这个漂亮的学长。他的手背擦到阿不思的手腕，纤细的腕骨很温热。

既然来都来了，盖勒特也把电脑里的论文打开。他向阿不思再讨了几张才拟出来不久的电子图纸，建筑的线条错综复杂，还有标注得密密麻麻的数据。对古代文学专业的盖勒特来说这真是过分烫眼，他瞪了几眼就选择放弃，罢了，也只是随便看看。

离他只有几寸距离不到的阿不思给他发了消息，几句话悄悄地弹在屏幕上。 前两天我去了一家猫咪咖啡厅，被蹭了一身的猫毛。 用阿不思·邓布利多式调笑的语气说出这番话，就像被塞了一大勺奶油。盖勒特轻笑一声，虽然现在并不是适合闲聊的时间，但阿不思还是忍不住拉自己叨叨有的没的日常。

你在外面抱别的猫，妮可没有和你发脾气？

妮可是阿不思家的猫。盖勒特去过一次阿不思的家，还是受人以“完成社团项目”为由的邀请，实质上他们研究的角度关联性不大，没必要老是黏在一起，只要适当地共享资料和文件。但阿不思有这样的一个小脾气，盖勒特可以明显地察觉到，他有点小黏人。而且不仅黏自己，只要是好朋友都会去黏，这足以让盖勒特灌下一大杯柠檬冰了。

不过阿不思的黏人从来不会让人觉得累赘或者厌烦，他就像只讨人喜欢的猫咪，和妮可大概还是一个品种的。

阿不思的家很大，他还有一个弟弟和妹妹。盖勒特去他家待了一个下午，都不见那两人的踪影。阿不思的房间在第三层，离弟弟妹妹以及母亲的卧室都要远很多，内部宽敞工整，还有一套懒人沙发和一面华丽厚重的全身镜。盖勒特猜，阿不思是不是会穿着好看的衣裳在镜子前满意地转圈。

妮可都要咬我了，死活不给我抱，龇牙咧嘴的模样像只狗。我早就觉得她是狗了。 这真是奇妙的比喻。

阿不思有一系列的摄影设备，他很喜欢摄影，但他几乎不拍自己，也不愿意别人给自己拍照，他似乎有点规避镜头，但存储卡里倒是有不少他拍摄的风景或人物照。最有趣的是，他的床前有一个占地不大的手机支架，可以摆弄得很高。盖勒特曾饶有兴趣地问过他，阿不思又勾起他最擅长的狡黠笑容，“我在网上做直播啊——”他大笑着，将自己的身体扔到床被里去。

还有，之前文达给你发过一个资料，里面是文档。她发错了，本来是要传给我，我手上有的已经失效，你把她发给你那个传我吧。

盖勒特突然想到文达的那个重要的资料，也是同这次的项目有关，最好是尽快取回来，保证接下来的工作可以进行。

他身旁的阿不思明显愣了一下，懊恼地皱起眉，手指轻轻在耳边的发间揪了揪。 我想起来了…我知道是发错以后，为了留内存，就把它删掉了。 他还饱含歉意地瞥一眼盖勒特，那片嘴唇被他自己含在嘴里，湖泊似的眼睛波光粼粼。

刚刚霍拉斯给我发消息，我去楼下给他送个东西，等会儿聊？

显然阿不思不知道手机的回收站有什么妙用，盖勒特思忖两秒，飞快地给阿不思打了几个字，想暂时将人留住。 没关系，被删除的文件我还能找到，你把手机留给我？

阿不思的手指半天没动，足足有十秒，呼吸的声音似乎也听不见了。直到斯拉格霍恩催促的信息发来时他从位置上急忙站起来，把手机塞到盖勒特手里。“那麻烦你。”他的嘴唇在盖勒特的耳边擦了一下，湿热的气息在人耳骨上打个旋，温和清淡的声音像艾斯特山庄的泉水。

他离开了。

盖勒特端着阿不思的手机，手机壳图案是油画质感的小莫扎特。他在手机里翻了翻主页，发觉实在是极其干净——排列工整的软件分组甚至组名都是对仗的，壁纸是他和弟弟妹妹三人的合影，为数不多的亲自出镜的照片。他找到了回收站，也不知道文达到底给他发了几个…回收站里的文件总共就几个文件，他干脆点击全选，全部恢复。

盖勒特熟练地操作，将文件打包压缩好都传到自己的邮箱后，他又贴心地帮阿不思把恢复的再次删掉。

红发男人回来已是二十分钟后，他还拎了一包隔图书馆一条街的糖果店卖的柠檬雪宝。 对不起，我太想吃柠檬雪宝了。 他坐在盖勒特旁边发觉人已经将自己的手机安置在一边，阿不思急忙给盖勒特发消息。 然后来迟了点。你文件弄得怎么样了？

没问题。 盖勒特从阿不思撕开的包装袋里拿了一颗柠檬雪宝，塞到嘴里时依稀看到阿不思的手有点颤抖。

＊

夜晚昏暗的房间格外有情调，黑暗攀上墙壁和天花板，模糊了物体的轮廓。盖勒特的电脑屏幕亮着，虽是微弱的调光，在房间里也略显刺目。他的音响里正在播放某首炫技派的古典乐，自己的手指则在文档里敲击需要完成的作业。

他身旁摆了杯啤酒，按照他的习惯。在晚上来一杯冰啤酒，然后吃一颗他并不喜欢的糖果。

文达在屏幕的另一端催他了。她要自己把今天收来的资料再校对一次，其实盖勒特现在疲倦得连鼠标都不想挪动，他慵懒地叼了一根棒棒糖，整个人陷在宽大的软椅里。邮箱的文件接收完毕，他一口把残余的啤酒喝到底，振奋精神准备开始工作。

解压压缩包后变成一个文件夹，盖勒特戳一下鼠标将其点开，大概五六个文档躺在里面，标题很规矩，都是盖勒特所需要的。他的眸光扫动，发觉有什么不一样的东西混入了文档。

又是一个压缩包，一个藏在压缩包里的压缩包。

这大概是阿不思的，在自己随手点击下也被传送到了自己这里。

盖勒特将棒棒糖咬碎，发出清脆的嘎吱声。压缩包的名字叫 **Schatten** 。盖勒特心里清楚，这是一个德语单词，意思是 **影子** 。窥探他人隐私是一件极其冒犯的事情，但了解盖勒特·格林德沃的人都知道，他并不是什么好人。男人只是从鼻子里发出一声哼笑，又将这个压缩包解压了。

无非就是好奇。他想，解压完以后他或许不会做任何深究，而是像个君子一样礼貌地将它删掉呢。

他打开这个名叫 **Schatten** 的文件夹。里面有三个视频。

盖勒特心里清楚阿不思喜欢摄影，这三个视频也许是他的失败作品。他盯着这一个格式为MP4视频，瞳孔危险地稍稍收缩起来，盖勒特想起阿不思家里的手机支架。他明明疯狂地规避镜头，却又说自己做直播。他直播什么，拿镜头对准自己的设计图，直播写作业吗？

盖勒特的喉结悄然滚动，不自觉滑出了一声古怪的嗤笑。

鼠标还是点开了第一个视频。

**画面稍稍晃动了一下，刚开始只是一片混杂着深红的黑色。一张靠近镜头的脸在画面稳定的时候远离了，可以得清是阿不思，他似乎是将手机固定在了支架上。红发美人的双眼仍然是清澈的湛蓝色，他弯眸朝镜头露出甜美羞赧的笑容。**

盖勒特将嘴里的棍棒咬弯了。阿不思就像一个第一次拍Vlog的紧张男孩，目前还不能看出什么内容，但光线是橘黄的。从他身后的懒人沙发来看，盖勒特可以辨认出他在自己的房间里。

**阿不思稍稍退后几步。这本还不算什么，但下一秒，他堪称无暇的光裸的身体就暴露在了镜头下。他是真正意义上的什么都没穿，胸膛两粒乳珠像被拉扯过般红肿挺立。阿不思在软沙发上缓缓坐下，手轻柔地抚弄上自己的小腿，眸光在镜头前飘忽着，面颊上两团红晕。**

盖勒特的呼吸几乎都被掐断了。他的目光死死地锁在屏幕上，夹杂着不可置信在人瓷白的肉体上游移，他重重地咬紧嘴里的东西。

阿不思·邓布利多单纯得就像朵百合花，但此时的他就像一个刚出来接客的婊子。

出人意料的内容。

**他始终保持着羞涩。长睫毛微微发颤，镜头靠近自己柔软又诱人的躯体，挺起的胸膛同腰身曲起弧度。他的目光仍在躲闪，含羞的表情仿佛他并不情愿拍摄似的，但阿不思还是不住地被镜头吸引。他舔湿红嫩的嘴唇，手掌搭在胸前，抚弄没有赘肉的纤瘦小腹，光滑的肌肤非常柔嫩。**

这是阿不思·邓布利多啊。就连被勾到手指都会红了耳尖的阿不思，现在大胆地将自己袒露在

镜头下。他在自渎。

盖勒特喘息着将手缓缓探到胯部，生理反应迫使自己的野兽站起，勃发侵略的欲望。他的眸光越发幽暗，溶解在黑暗里看不真切，只是喘息在压抑中起伏。他解下自己的裤带，物什已有了半硬的轮廓，盖勒特毫不留情地一手狠柔上去。

**阿不思用指甲掐弄自己阴茎顶端的小洞口，伞状的肉头被男人熟练地捻揉着，宛若他自己的身体般，器官也蒙上一层深红色。他开始呻吟了——是那种婊子的呻吟，有些刻意的柔软，完全陌生的骚媚用阿不思泉水似的嗓音做载体，将空气撩拨得燥热。**

**阿不思已经不敢看向镜头了，他呜咽着说了一声“不要看我”，但自己的腿却淫荡地张得更大。淡色的肉穴流出黏腻的水，看起来像已经被自己的手指插软了，张合时小洞哆嗦一下，透明的湿液缓慢吐出来。**

盖勒特从未见过水流这么多的，叫得勾人魂魄却叫人不要看自己，明明做着婊子的事却还要装清高。他冷笑着欣赏美景，身下的巨物坚硬如铁，在手中逐渐变烫。他现在就想肏到盛满汁水的穴里，狠狠顶里头那块嫩肉。他揉搓自己彻底勃起的阴茎，外皮被里肉尽数撑开，青筋的形状勾勒出来。

**阿不思舔着一根假阴茎，鲜嫩的舌头灵活地扫荡阴茎的顶端，塞入紧致的口腔吸了一口。** 盖勒特粗重地喘了一声，他的眼眶都垂涎得发红，倘若他早就知道阿不思这么欠操，他一定会想方设法地诱奸他，然后把男人干到离不开自己。 **他将粗壮的假阳具沿着自己的腿根，还拉扯着沾在尖端的津液，碰到自己饥渴收缩的后穴。阿不思抬着柱身，扭起腰将其整根都插入自己，贪吃的小嘴顺利吮下了一整根肉棒。**

**他打开震动开关，那根自动按摩棒顿时嗡嗡作响，留在外面的尾部不要命地扭动起来，大力地碾磨他的穴肉。阿不思的呻吟骤然拔高，他含糊地哭叫一些零碎的词汇，似乎是刚好被顶在了敏感点上。“想要…”他的喘息像融化的糖汁，双手抱住自己的膝盖窝将身体折叠。镜头对准自己被撑开到极致的穴口。**

盖勒特瞪着那根粗壮的按摩棒，假使那是自己的器官，他肯定会恶劣地缓慢磨阿不思，叫男人求自己快肏他。阿不思凌乱的呻吟要恳求什么，盖勒特从他眼中读出的极致渴望，他只知道阿不思现在分外需要一个男人。能够把他干昏、满足他一切变态欲望的男人。

**“想要大鸡巴，干我…”阿不思的声音几乎支离破碎，他陷在情潮里无法自拔，白皙的肌肤被情欲烫红。光是假肉棒都能把他肏到失神，硬邦邦的器官顶端的黏液将头部浸得亮晶晶的，他想要支撑身体换成爬跪的姿势，但彻底被肏软的身体失败了。**

盖勒特的手指间满是自己分泌的前列腺液，在手指尖滑腻流淌，他被阿不思的呻吟催情得格外暴躁。他的喘息愈发激烈，手揉动的速度渐渐加快，阿不思那微张的嘴激起他吮吸舔咬的欲望。他想狠狠地咬碎他。

**高潮来临的时候，阿不思仿佛化成了一滩水。他脆弱地喘息着拔出那根粗肉棒，但永远都比不上真实滚烫的性器。阿不思费力地撑起身体，颤颤巍巍地将正在拍摄的手机取下来。镜头摇晃着靠近他自己新鲜的身体，对准他被肏开的肉穴。穴口已经被冰凉的玩具磨红了，臀缝被阿不思的手指掰开，他给自己刚被肏完的骚穴一个清晰放大的特写。**

**手指挤入软肉中，阿不思弯曲手指挑弄着甬道，湿穴里头的嫩肉都被镜头容纳下，收缩又张开，周边的褶皱被自己用手捻揉。他吟累了，发出柔软的哼唧声。**

**过了会儿，视频达到了尾声。**

手里的性器硬到极致，喷射的精液溅到盖勒特的小腹上。男人喘气着，直至理智渐渐回笼，他才意识到原来阿不思·邓布利多是个这样的婊子。

盖勒特只知道阿不思干净到连他自己都不敢随意亵玩，却想不到在阴影中的男人竟然把自己玩弄得这样熟烂。甚至还在完事以后将视频全都删去，恐怕是为了他仅存的清高气傲和羞耻心。真是朵可爱的鲜嫩玫瑰。

一抹淡笑悄悄攀上盖勒特的唇角，掌握了把柄的男人不会轻易地放过猎物，他愿意再耗点耐心，陪阿不思玩这一场游戏。


End file.
